narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gaara
Gaara (jp. "Sabaku no Gaara" (砂漠の我愛羅), auch bekannt als Gaara aus der Wüste, kommt aus Sunagakure und ist der Sohn des 4. Kazekage. Gaaras Mutter starb bei seiner Geburt, da Gaaras Vater Chiyo befohlen hatte, Shukaku in Gaara zu bannen, um einen mächtigen Ninja zu erschaffen, der Sunagakure Stärke verleihen würde. Gaara hat zwei ältere Geschwister, Temari und Kankuro. Charakter Es zeichnet Gaara besonders aus, dass er so gut wie nie Emotionen zeigt. Auch in Kämpfen, die für ihn sehr anstrengend sind, zeigt Gaara nicht einmal den Hauch einer Emotion. Allerhöchstens kann man ihm ansehen, wenn er überrascht oder traurig ist. Nicht einmal seine Geschwister Temari und Kankuro kommen an ihn heran, da sie nicht wissen, was in ihm vorgeht. Kindheit thumb|left|Gaara nach seiner Geburt Da Shukaku in Gaara gebannt ist, hatten alle Leute aus dem Dorf Angst vor ihm und er war immer allein. Durch Shukaku war Gaara psychisch instabil, wodurch er oft Menschen aus seinem Dorf tötete, da er das Chakra des Bijuu nicht kontrollieren konnte und dieses auf seine Emotionen reagierte. Mit 6 Jahren wurde Gaara dann offiziell als Gefahr eingestuft und sein eigener Vater erteilte verschiedenen Shinobi den Auftrag, Gaara zu töten. Keiner dieser Shinobi war dazu in der Lage, weil Shukaku Gaara durch einen Sandschild schützte. Gaara war immer alleine und kannte so etwas wie Liebe nicht, bis Yashamaru, der Bruder seiner Mutter, eingeteilt wurde, um Gaaras Gesundheit zu überwachen. Da Gaara immer vom Sand beschützt wurde, hatte er keine Ahnung, was Schmerz bedeutet. Und so versuchte er sich oft selbst zu verletzen, doch er schaffte es nie. Schließlich fragte er Yashamaru, was Schmerz sei, und dieser erklärte ihm, dass es zwei verschiedene Arten von Schmerzen gibt. Einen körperlichen Schmerz, so wie eine Wunde, die mit Hilfe von Medikamenten heilt und bei der man sieht, dass sie weh tut. Und es gibt seelische Wunden, gegen die es keine Medizin gibt und die man nicht sehen kann. Sie können nur mit der Zeit heilen, aber manchmal heilen sie auch nie. Gaara erklärte Yashamaru, dass er genau diese Art von seelischen Schmerzen habe und fragte, ob man denn wirklich nichts gegen diese Wunde tun könne, und Yashamaru erklärte Gaara, dass nur Liebe eine solche Wunde heilen kann und dass Gaara geliebt wird. Er sagte Gaara, dass seine verstorbene Mutter ihn lieben würde, und ihre Liebe der Sand sei, der ihn beschützt, damit er nie verletzt wird. thumb|left|[[Yashamaru und Gaara kurz vor Yashamarus Tod]] Am selben Abend wurde Gaara wieder von einem Ninja angegriffen, den er auch tödlich verletzte. Als er ihm das Tuch abnahm, das sein halbes Gesicht bedeckte, stellte sich heraus, dass es Yashamaru war. Yashamaru erklärt Gaara, dass er versucht hat, Gaara zu lieben, aber er es nicht konnte, da seine Schwester ihn nie gebären wollte und deswegen gestorben ist. Gaaras Mutter würde die Welt hassen und deshalb würde der Sand Gaara beschützen, damit Gaara immer auf der Erde wandeln könne um die Menschen zu quälen und zu töten, denn Gaara bedeutet: Der sich selbst liebende Dämon. Nach diesen Worten sprengte sich Yashamaru selbst in die Luft und wollte Gaara mit sich nehmen, der jedoch wieder einmal vom Sand beschützt wurde. Daraufhin entschied sich Gaara, das zu werden, was seine Mutter wollte. Mit seinem eigenen Sand ritzte er sich das Zeichen für Liebe in seine Stirn und folgte dann nur noch dem Motto: Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Erste und Zweite Prüfung In der ersten Prüfung benutzt Gaara ein drittes Auge aus Sand, welches direkt mit dem Sehnerv verbunden ist, um die richtigen Lösungen abzuschreiben. In der zweiten Prüfung begegnen Gaara, Temari und Kankuro einem anderen Ninja-Team. Der Anführer dieses Teams beschießt Gaara mit Nadeln, doch der Sand blockt alle Nadeln ab. Anschließend setzt Gaara die Technik Sabaku Kyuu ein. Dabei benutzt Gaara seinen Sand, um seinen Gegner in Sand zu hüllen und ihn mithilfe dieses Sandes zu zerquetschen. Danach macht er dasselbe auch mit dem Rest des Teams. Gaara und sein Team hatten beide Schriftrollen, die sie brauchten, und Kankuro wollte nun zum Turm gehen, doch Gaara wollte lieber im Wald bleiben um noch mehr Menschen zu töten. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Streit zwischen Gaara und Kankuro, in dem Gaara Kankuro androht, auch ihn zu töten. Letztendlich lässt sich Gaara dann aber doch überzeugen, mit zum Turm zu kommen. thumb|right|Lees Finaler Angriff thumb|left|Gaara zerquetscht Lees linken Arm und linkes Bein Da zu viele Teams übrig geblieben sind, müssen in einem Vorkampf alle Teilnehmer der Prüfung einmal kämpfen. In dieser Vorrunde kämpft Gaara gegen Rock Lee. Zuerst ist Lee für Gaara kein Problem, da dieser es nicht schafft, an Gaaras Sand vorbei zu kommen. Doch durch das Ablegen seiner Gewichte an Armen und Beinen schafft es Lee, schneller als Gaaras Sand zu werden und kann Gaara so angreifen. Gaara benutzt nun seinen Sand, um aus ihm eine Sandrüstung zu formen, die ihn vor den Angriffen Lees schützt. Als nun Lee den Lotus anwendet, benutzt Gaara seinen Behälter auf dem Rücken, um den starken Aufprall abzufangen. Als nächstes öffnet Lee 5 der 8 inneren Tore, um Gaara zu besiegen, doch in einem Moment, als Lee vor Schmerzen seine Augen zukneift, tauscht Gaara seinen eigenen Körper gegen den eines Sandklones aus, wodurch Lee dann den "falschen" Gaara attackiert. Gaara will den nun völlig erschöpften Lee (der sich kaum noch bewegen kann, da er seine Muskeln zu sehr strapaziert hat) töten. Zuerst gelingt es Gaara "nur", Lees linkes Bein und seinen linken Arm zu zerquetschen, beim zweiten Tötungsversuch springt Maito Gai dazwischen und rettet damit Lees Leben. Gaara versteht nicht, warum Gai Lee schützt, obwohl dieser verloren hat. Gai antwortet ihm, dass Lee ihm wichtig ist und er zu den Meschen gehört, die er liebt. Zwischenaufenthalt in Konoha thumb|right|Gaara will Lee im Krankenhaus töten Gaara kann das Gefühl der Liebe nicht verstehen und so beschließt er, Lee zu töten, um zu beenden, was er angefangen hat und um so die Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit zu verdrängen. Angekommen im Krankenhaus, in dem Lee liegt, begibt sich Gaara in Lees Zimmer, um ihn zu töten. Dort wird er allerdings von Naruto und Shikamaru durch Shikamarus Kage Mane no Jutsu davon abgehalten. Shikamaru empfindet Gaara als Monster, da dieser ohne eine Emotion zu zeigen Lee töten möchte, und auch Naruto und Shikamaru androht, sie zu töten. Daraufhin erklärt Gaara Naruto und Shikamaru, dass er wirklich ein Monster ist und warum er gerne Leute tötet. Gaara beginnt nun auch, Shikamaru und Naruto anzugreifen, um diese zu töten, doch dies verhindert wieder Gai und Gaara verschwindet mit den Worten, dass er noch alle töten werde. Da Gaara in der Finalrunde der Chunin Auswahlprüfung als erstes gegen Sasuke Uchiha kämpfen soll, will Dosu Kinuta Gaara, während dieser schläft, töten, um seine Chancen gegen Sasuke kämpfen zu können zu steigern. Da Gaara jedoch wegen Shukaku nicht schlafen darf (wenn Gaara die Augen länger schließt, erwacht der Dämon in ihm langsam), findet Dosu Gaara auf einem Dach. Dosu beschließt, ihn dort zu töten, doch Gaara beginnt sich leicht in Shukaku zu verwandeln und tötet Dosu mit nur einem Hieb. Dritte Prüfung thumb|right|Gaara versteckt sich in seiner Sandkugel und greift Sasuke damit an Im Kampf gegen Sasuke muss sich Gaara in einer riesigen Sandkugel mit sehr dicken Wänden verstecken, da Sasuke die Geschwindigkeit von Lee mit seinem Sharingan kopiert hat und nun zu schnell für den Sand ist. Aus dieser Sandkugel heraus kann Gaara mit seinem zuvor erwähnten dritten Auge alles draußen beobachten und Sandspitzen Richtung Sasuke ausstrecken. Da es für Sasuke keine andere Möglichkeit gibt durch die Sandmauer zu kommen, benutzt er sein Sharingan, um den Spitzen auszuweichen und Chidori, um durch die Sandmauer zu brechen. In diesem Kampf wurde Gaara zum ersten Mal so verletzt, dass er blutet. Gaara beginnt nun, sich langsam in Shukaku zu verwandeln und greift mit einem seiner nun verwandelten Arme Sasuke an. Mit seiner letzten Kraft schafft es Gaara, die Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen, um den Plan von Suna und Otogakure nicht zu zerstören. Dann jedoch fällt er in Ohnmacht, durch die Anstrengungen der Verwandlung, als der Angriff erfolgt. Der Angriff von Suna und Otogakure Gaara, Temari und Kankuro wurden nach Konohagakure zur Chunin Auswahlprüfung geschickt, um Konoha von innen zu zerstören, wenn Sunagakure und Otogakure Konohagakure angreifen. Nach dem Kampf mit Sasuke beginnt der Angriff von Oto und Sunagakure und damit Gaaras, Temaris und Kankuros Mission. Temari und Kankuro fliehen mit dem ohnmächtigen Gaara und werden von Sasuke und Shino Aburame verfolgt. Zuerst besiegt Sasuke Temari, die versucht hat, ihn aufzuhalten, damit Gaara entkommen kann. Danach probiert Kankuro es und übergibt Gaara der inzwischen wieder zugestoßenen Temari. Kankuro kämpft jedoch nicht gegen Sasuke, sondern gegen Shino. Sasuke holt schließlich Gaara und Temari ein, um seinen Kampf fortzuführen. Aber Gaara verwandelt sich während des Kampfes und besiegt Sasuke. Naruto und Sakura kommen hinzu und retten Sasuke. thumb|left|Gaara halb verwandelt Gaara verwandelt sich weiter, sodass nun sein gesamter Oberkörper aussieht wie der von Shukaku (nur kleiner), und fesselt Sakura mit seinem Sand an einem Baum, wobei er droht, Sakura zu zerquetschen. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Naruto und Gaara, in dem sich Naruto zuerst zurückhält, da er findet, Gaara sei genau wie er und er nicht gegen ihn kämpfen könne. Doch durch das beinahe Zerquetschen von Sakura und den mitgenommenen Sasuke entschließt sich Naruto, für seine Freunde zu kämpfen. Im Laufe des Kampfes verwandelt sich Gaara weiter in die Gestalt Shukakus (auf richtige Größe). thumb|right|Gaara komplett verwandelt Naruto beschwört Gamabunta, und so kommt es zu einem Kampf der Giganten. Gaara beschließt, Shukaku frei zu lassen, indem er ein Jutsu anwendet, bei dem er einschläft. Naruto gelingt es schließlich, Gaara aufzuwecken. Gaara hat nun nicht mehr genug Chakra, um die Form von Shukaku aufrecht zu erhalten, weswegen diese zerbröselt und sowohl Naruto als auch Gaara fallen auf zwei Bäume, und sind nur noch in der Lage, einen Schlag auszuführen. Am Ende dieses Kampfes liegen beide Kontrahenten auf dem Boden und Naruto robbt langsam auf Gaara zu, getrieben von dem Willen, seine Freunde zu retten. Gaara begreift nun, dass nur für sich selbst zu kämpfen nicht der richtige Weg ist, sondern dass es darum geht, seine Freunde und Menschen die man liebt zu beschützen. Mit diesem neuen Gaara machen sich seine beiden inzwischen wieder eingetroffenen Geschwister auf den Weg zurück nach Sunagakure und Gaara entschuldigt sich bei Temari und Kankuro für alles, was er getan hat. Veränderung Gaaras durch Naruto Der Kampf mit Naruto zeigte Gaara, dass es nicht richtig ist, nur sich selbst zu lieben und nur für sich selbst zu kämpfen. Wirklich stark kann man nur werden, wenn man für die Menschen kämpft, die man liebt, so wie es Naruto getan hat. Gaara beschließt, sich nach diesem Kampf zu ändern. Er möchte von nun an von anderen Personen gebraucht werden, genau wie Naruto von anderen Personen gebraucht wird. Auch möchte Gaara das Bild des Monsters loswerden und nicht mehr Menschen sinnlos töten. Insgesamt nimmt sich Gaara vor, mehr zu werden wie Naruto Uzumaki. Da die beiden dasselbe Schicksal teilen, ist Naruto nun eine Art Freund für Gaara. Die Rettung von Sasuke left|thumb|Gaara kommt zur Hilfe right|thumb|Kampf gegen Kimimaro Als ein neues Bündnis zwischen Konoha und Suna abgeschlossen wurde, wurden Gaara und sein Team Shikamarus Team zur Hilfe geschickt, um Sasuke zurück zu bringen. Während Temari Shikamaru und Kankuro Kiba hilft, bekämpft Gaara Kimimaro. In diesem Kampf benutzt Gaara neu erlernte Techniken, die um ein Vielfaches stärker sind, als die im Kampf gegen Naruto. Nach einem schweren und langen Kampf ist Gaara völlig erschöpft und schafft es, dem letzten Angriff seines Gegners auszuweichen, indem er für sich und Lee einen schwebenden Sandteppich formt, auf dem sie sitzen können. Gaara in Naruto Shippuuden thumb|left|Gaara als [[Kazekage]] In Naruto Shippuden wird Gaara zum 5. Kazekage ernannt, da er mit Abstand der stärkste Ninja aus Sunagakure ist. Er betrachtet dies als positiv, weil ihn dadurch Menschen brauchen, und er anerkannt wird. Der Höchste Rat von Sunagakure jedoch hat Gaara nur zum Kazekage ernannt, damit sie eine bessere Kontrolle über ihn haben, was ihnen jedoch nicht wirklich geglückt ist. Gaaras Entführung thumb|left|Gaara beschützt sein Dorf vor der Explosion Als Deidara und Sasori Sunagakure betreten, um Gaara gefangen zu nehmen, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Deidara und Gaara. Die meiste Zeit wird der Kampf in der Luft ausgetragen. Allerdings schafft es Deidara nach einiger Zeit, Gaara zu besiegen und zu entführen. Deidara und Sasori bringen Gaara zu ihrem Versteck, wo dann Akatsuki beginnt, Shukaku aus Gaara zu entfernen. Nach drei Tagen ist dies Akatsuki gelungen und Gaara stirbt. thumb|right|[[Naruto und Gaara verabschieden sich]] Zum Glück wird Gaaras Körper von Naruto gerettet und später von Chiyo wiederbelebt, die ihre Schuld bei Gaara begleichen will, da sie diejenige war, die Shukaku in seinem Körper versiegelte. Als Gaara aufgewacht ist, sind viele Shinobi aus Sunagakure um ihn versammelt, da sie sich alle Sorgen um ihn gemacht haben. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ist Gaara richtig glücklich, da er von diesen Leuten nicht mehr als Monster angesehen wird. Bei dem Abschied der Konohas möchte Naruto, Gaara eigentlich die Hand geben, zögert jedoch da er weiß das Gaara Probleme mit dem Kontakt mit anderen Menschen hat. Gaara jedoch lächelt und streckt Naruto die Hand als erster entgegen. Gaara und Naruto sind nach diesem Ereignis richtig befreundet. Treffen der Kage Nachdem der Bruder des Raikage von Akatsuki angegriffen wurde, lässt der Raikage ein Treffen der Kage einberufen. Gaara zog mit Kankuro und Temari als seine Bodyguards zum Treffen los. Nachdem Sasuke bei dem Treffen der Kage aufgetaucht war und der Raikage gegen Sasuke kämpfte, mischte sich auch Gaara ein. Er versuchte vergeblich, Sasuke von seinem Hass abzubringen, da dies nicht der richtige Weg sei, wie er es selbst erlebt hatte. Jedoch lies das Sasuke kalt, wodurch Gaara, Kankuro, Temari und Darui gegen ihn kämpften und starke Jutsus anwanden, jedoch wurden sie von Susano'o abbgeblockt. Verschiedenes *Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die er sich selbst zufügte, nachdem er seinen Onkel umgebracht hatte, bedeutet Liebe. *Gaara trägt immer ein kürbisartiges Gefäß aus Sand auf seinem Rücken. In der Flasche ist Sand, den er kontrollieren kann. *Gaara schläft nie, da der Bijuu in ihm sonst schneller erwacht, wenn Gaara seine Augen für längere Zeit schließt. *Er kann sogar das Gefäß und dessen Korken zu Sand verwandeln. Dies tat er z.B., als er gegen Lee kämpfte. *Er zeigt so gut wie keine Emotionen. *In nur 97 Minuten hatte er die zweite Chunin-Auswahlprüfung erfolgreich bestanden. *Gaara trägt in den ersten Naruto-Folgen sein Stirnband am Gürtel. *Als Kazekage trägt Gaara das Zeichen von Sunagakure nicht mehr, er trägt auch sein Ninja-Stirnband nicht. *Gaara wird im Anime (und auf fast allen Fan-Arts) mit roten Haaren dargestellt, im Manga wurde seine Haarfarbe jedoch als braun bezeichnet. *Chiyo behauptet fälschlicherweise im deutschen Anime, dass Gaara ihr Enkel sei. *In der deutschen Übersetzung kam es zu einem Missverständnis wobei man seinen Spitznamen Sabuk no Gaara (Gaara aus der Wüste) zu seinem Nachnamen machte (Gaara Sabukuno), doch ist der wahre Nachname von Gaara, Temari und Kankuro nicht bekannt. * Gaara muss seine absolute Abwehr durch den Sand noch gestärkt haben, da er den Angriff des Raikage in seiner Raitonrüstung abwehren konnte. Als er gegen Sasuke kämpfte, durchbohrte Sasuke Gaaras Schild mit Chidori. *Jedes mal wenn er einen Gegner tötet, nimmt der Sand das Blut von dem Gegner auf. Deshalb stinkt der Sand schon nach Blut. Techniken Quellen *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gaaras Kämpfe Kategorie:Einwohner von Suna Kategorie:Team Gaara Kategorie:Jinchuuriki Kategorie:Kazekage